


Convince me

by All_the_Queer



Series: Yamaguchi's complicated relationship with pain [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bondage, Crying, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Tsukishima, Edgeplay, Edging, Face-Fucking, Fucking Machines, Ice Play, Immobility, Immobilization, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Pain, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Sadism, Torture, Wax Play, but like in the fun way, maybe a little plot but only if you look really hard, oversensitivity, submissive yamaguchi, yamaguchi tadashi is nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_Queer/pseuds/All_the_Queer
Summary: Yamaguchi is a little nervous about Tsukishima's suggestion to fully embrace his masochistic desires. But then he asks Tsukki to describe the kind of torture he has in mind and Yamaguchi listens to every word of it.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Yamaguchi's complicated relationship with pain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970968
Comments: 3
Kudos: 211





	Convince me

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick idea I scribbled out. I hope someone out there likes it. Check out my other fics for some respectable porn with plot.

Yamaguchi didn’t know why he’d agreed to this. Oh right. Because he’s a thirsty bitch.

He stopped pacing when Tsukishima stuck his head out of the bedroom and spotted him.

“What are you doing, Tadashi?” He sounded like he was about to laugh.

“I--um! Nothing!”

“Then get in here. It’s all ready.” He smirked and disappeared back into the darkness of the bedroom.

Yamaguchi called after him, “Wait, Tsukki!”

His head peeked out again. “What?”

“I’m… a little nervous.”

Tsukishima raised his eyebrows. “Do you not want to?”

“I’m not sure.”

Tsukishima nodded and he walked over to Yamaguchi. “That’s okay.”

“No, I just.” Tadashi sighed, pushing his fingers between Tsukishima’s. “Tsukki, can you just walk me through what your plan is? Maybe hearing it will make me feel better.”

Tsukki nodded. “Alright, but if you don’t want to, then that’s okay.”

Tadashi nodded.

“Okay, so first I would bring you to the center of the room and make you stand there and watch as I tie you up.”

Yamaguchi shivered happily.

“Then, when you couldn’t move, I’d bring our chair up behind you and make you sit.”

Yamaguchi knew that chair. It was fitted with several detachable seats. Each one with a different penetration device. He’d fucked himself many times on that chair. This time, they’d made the dildo bigger and girthier, though. Which would feel  _ amazing. _

“I’d control how fast you got to sit down. But we’d go at your own pace. You’d just have to tell me.”

Yamaguchi nodded again.

“When you’re fully seated, I’d lock you in and turn it on.”

Yamaguchi shook, leaning forwards to bury his face in Tsukishima’s neck. Some of the seats had the ability to vibrate. Others could actually work in and out at controlled speed-settings. This new one could do the latter.

“It would be slow. Stretch you nice and wide.”

Yamaguchi quivered. This all sounded great so far.

“And you wouldn’t be able to move at all.”

Yamaguchi whined into the soft skin of Tsukishima’s neck. God, he wanted it so bad.

“Then I’d play with you however I wanted.”

This was the thing that gave Yamaguchi pause. Tsukishima had told him what he’d wanted to do and Yamaguchi didn’t know if he was okay with it.

“I got some nipple clamps. Tested them on myself last night.”

Yamaguchi was a masochist. They both knew this. But, they’d never tried anything too wild. Just some light biting and oversensitivity play. But Tsukishima wanted to  _ hurt _ him this time. Honestly, Yamaguchi wanted to know what it felt like. It scared him. But at the same time, he was buzzing with excitement.

“I’d torture you nice and slow. Keep you on the edge as you’re fucked slowly.”

Yamaguchi’s dick twitched and he whimpered, squeezing Tsukishima’s hands tight.

“Do you want me to torture you, Tadashi?”

“Mmm.” He did, but...

“Maybe I want to see you cry.”

“Mmmmm!” _Oh, hell yeah._

“I’d play with you. I’d be  _ so _ mean to you.”

Tadashi pushed closer, pleading with his body for Tsukki to keep talking.

“You’d beg me to stop. Beg me to let you cum.”

He melted into Tsukishima’s embrace. “Yes, yes. Please.”

“No.”

“Tsu--”

“I’m going to torture you until you’re oversensitive. But you won't cum.”

Yamaguchi nodded. They’d done something sort of like that before and Yamaguchi had  _ loved  _ it. That night, it hadn't just been delay. It had been full-on denial. Yamaguchi hadn't cum _at all._ He loved it. He loved the feeling of sitting in the fuzzy headspace of 'turned-on' with no escape. Just forever horny and leaking while Tsukishima pushed him close to the edge and then denied him. So many times he lost count. Then Tsukishima came again and he said he was going to bed. Yamaguchi was still needy and so close. But, surprisingly, he didn't want to cum. He wanted Tsukishima to tell him he couldn't. And that's exactly what Yamaguchi had said. The surprise on Tsukishima's face had been indescribably cute. He couldn't believe Yamaguchi wanted to be used like that. Only when Yamaguchi had reassured him, had Tsukishima ordered him to edge himself one more time before telling him he wouldn't be allowed to touch his dick for the rest of the night. Yamaguchi had almost fainted with happiness.

Tsukishima's voice pulled Yamaguchi back to the present.

"You won't cum until I decide you can. _If_ I decide you can."

Yamaguchi nodded.

“Your body would tense up over and over again, but I’d work you until there’s no fight left. So tired that you’re forced to relax. Taking all of it. Letting yourself be tortured and fucked over and over again.”

Yamaguchi was almost sold.

“Just let me take care of you.”

Yamaguchi turned his head to the side and leaned his cheek against Tsukishima's shoulder. “How would you… torture me?”

Tsukishima pet his hair. “There are  _ so many ways,  _ Tadashi. So many ways I would hurt you. I have some beautiful red skin-safe candles in there. Maybe I'd light one up and drip hot wax all over your chest while you're locked into the chair and can't get away. While your ass is stretched, I’d pull your hair and force your throat to take me again and again and again. And when I’m done, I’d push an o-ring in your mouth and force your throat open with that long, thin toy we bought the other day.”

Yamaguchi thought he could handle that. It would be tough, but he really wanted it all. He fiddled with his hands, blushing profusely. He didn’t know what to do with himself. Apparently Tsukishima did, though. If this fairytale was anything to go by.

“I’d kiss and bite you all across your neck and shoulders. Maybe even circle ice around those sensitive nipples of yours until they’re numb. Then I’d put the clamps on so you wouldn’t feel a thing until later when I pull on them. Hard.”

Yamaguchi fisted his hands in Tsukishima’s shirt.

“That’s when you’d beg me to stop.”

“And would you?” Yamaguchi hoped not.

Tsukishima laughed dryly. “Tadashi, do I ever go easy on you?”

Yamaguchi flushed red. “No.”

“That’s right. So do you think I would stop?”

“...No?”

“Bingo.”

Yamaguchi wiggled against Tsukishima’s chest and tried to catch his breath. “Okay, okay, I want to! Let’s do it! Please!”

“You want me to torture you?”

Yamaguchi shook against him.

“Ask me, then.”

“Please…”

Tsukishima peeled Yamaguchi away from him, looking into his eyes. “Yeah?”

Yamaguchi felt so small. Especially with Tsukishima bearing down on him like that. “Uh…”

“I’m waiting.”

“Please, I want to be tortured.”

Tsukishima glared at him.

“--Sir! I want to be tortured,  _ sir.” _

He smiled. Then placed his hand on Yamaguchi's head, making Yamaguchi feel small.

Small, he could deal with. But he also felt belittled, so he plucked the hand off and looked up indignantly.

Tsukishima laughed. “Remember when you said you wanted to call me 'Master'?”

Yamaguchi let out a small noise. Tsukishima had said that he wasn’t comfortable with that strong of a power-dynamic. He said he’d felt more comfortable in just a slightly dominant role, one where Yamaguchi had as much freedom to do what he liked as Tsukishima did. He felt like Yamaguchi was giving over too much control if they used a Master/slave dynamic and it made him anxious. But Yamaguchi had always been supremely into the idea.

“How would you feel about calling me 'Master' for this scene? It seems to fit this character better.”

“Is that okay with you?”

Tsukishima brushed his fingertips over Yamaguchi’s jawline. “I think it works this time. With the whole torturing thing, it makes sense to me.”

Yamaguchi gulped his drool back down. “Okay!”

“What do you want me to call you?”

“Ummm… with the whole torture thing, it might be nice to have a loving nickname instead of a degrading one. Just so that I feel more comfortable.”

Tsukishima nodded.

“You can degrade me a little at the start, but when it gets more intense, let up some.”

Tsukishima took his hand and rubbed circles into it. “Okay.”

“I don’t know… ‘kitten’ is okay. Maybe ‘prince’ or ‘princess’?”

“How about ‘pet’?”

Yamaguchi’s stomach churned. “Yes please!”

“Okay, then. Are you ready, little pet?”

Yamaguchi stumbled into the bedroom after him. “Yes, yes, y--”

Tsukishima pulled him in for a kiss. “No more talking unless I order you to.”

Yamaguchi nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked any of my weird shit, leave a comment and let me know what you liked about it so that I know what to include in future fics <3
> 
> Btw, thanks to Oyaoyaoya in the comments, there's a sequel ;)


End file.
